deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Koa Suva
Koa Suva is the Native Allied Alliance and the Ancient Allied Alliance whom are the defenders of the Island of Nuikoto as they battle against the forces of evil Chaos from Lokoini, the Shadow Hunters, and the traitorous Telryx. Origins A long time ago in the Island of Nuikoto where six tribes lived in harmony and peace, two ancients were born, Lemanui the Master of Light and Lokoini the Master of Darkness, and build many wondrous things from bountiful harvest to magical weapons to defend their homes from the forces of evil. Ironically it was Lemanui who build the most while Lokoini grew jealous and hated his brother and wondrous gifts to Nuikoto. Soon after, Lemanui was suddenly attacked by Lokoini's magic but he withstand against his Chaotic power and sacrificed himself to safe the island with all of his power, putting his brother into a deep slumber before he could began his wrath upon Nuikoto. However, it won't stop him until he's awaken once again and began to wreck havoc with his evil minions. Then coming out of the shadows rose a group of six heroes known as the Great Koas of Nuikoto who combated the forces of Lokoini and vanquished Lokoini and his evil minions and then sent them back from where they came. Finally, Nuikoto is at peace and the heroes build their lives on their own. Years has passed and the new generations of heroes were born. Tairu, Koa of Fire and the son of the Great Koa of Fire, trained to follow his father's footsteps and learn about his destiny. He was to learn about his destiny, his village was attacked by the cave-dwelling Aviaks but they've repelled their attack and their enemy have fled in retreat. But the short battle, however, his father got ill and then few days later died. Tairu became his successor as the Koa of Fire and left his home village to learn about his destiny by himself but he's accompanied by his best friend, Lelo the Chronicler. They've arrived at their ancestors' sacred ground, the Citadel of the Koas, and they met their fellow Koas: Hakupa the Koa of Ice, Weia the Koa of Water, Jeja the Koa of Air, Honuda the Koa of Metal, and Raokai the Koa of Earth. They too want to know about their destiny as they don't know where to begin as the Citadel is the only place to start until Lelo (accidentally) touched the sacred stone of the First Greater Koa, their first duty was revealed to them. They find and recover the legendary Six Golden Masks of the First Koas before Lokoini's minions take it from them as well the Shadow Hunters whom are going to use these masks for their personal evil intentions. The Koas will work together with their unity and save the world from Lokoini's evil. They've travelled six islands based on the elements along with other strange but hostile islands as well during their journey. They've entered the webbed island of Arokano where it once was the legendary City of Metroko and restored into former glory, the industrial island of Zianaga where they met Rokana and defeated her, and the Shadow Hunters' home island of Huntarak where they were imprisoned and met the Darkest One, the leader of the Shadow Hunters, and escaped from them. However, they have managed to recover the Golden Masks and fought Lokoini's minions and the Shadow Hunters. After they've recovered the Golden Masks of the First Koa, they returned to Nuikoto for the final Golden Mask where they've learned that the long lost seventh Mask is hidden somewhere deep in Lokoini's lair where their ancient nemesis is waiting for them to come. The young Koas had no choice but to enter his lair and confront him but they must defeat his two guardians and his elite warriors, the Six Deadly Warriors of Lokoini, first. After defeating the guardians and the Six Deadly Warriors, the Koas have entered the lair where Lokoini had expected them. They faced him for the first time since their ancestors faced him before in the past now the young Koas will have to fight to him for the fate of Nuikoto. The battle has started as the Koas used their elemental powers and the Golden Mask they wear to defeat him but they were defeated by Lokoini and unable to defeat him despite their unity. Then suddenly, Lelo the Chronicler is revealed to be the seventh Koa which he remembered when the Golden Mask appeared before him and becomes the Koa of Light and Shadow and their Aura has awaken with the power of unity, duty, and destiny. Lelo defeated Lokoini in a single combat and he's banished back to the abyss. Their quest is finally over. However, the truth is finally revealed as Telryx, the traitorous Koa who is the real mastermind who wanted nothing but world domination by herself for her personal evil intention as the fall of his true tribe's homeland. But that won't happened Lelo is united with Tairu and his friends and defeated Telryx in a long bitter final battle. The Koas have finally defeated the traitorous Telryx and sent her back to the abyss where she came. Their quest is truly over and their destiny is complete but there are more challenges await them. After their quest is over, their adventures have began as they continue to battle the evil Aviaks, Shadow Hunters, and... alien invaders? Who knew? This is just the beginning of their legend of the brave Koa Suva. Team Members Tairu The red Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the noble and courageous leader of the Koa Suva. Tairu is the son of the Great Koa of Fire who defended the tribe from the cave-dwelling Aviaks and the evil forces of Lokoini until he died by illness after so many battles he fought. Now inherited with his father's sword, the Firebird Sword, Tairu must take responsibility to defend the island with his fellow Koa heroes including his friend, Lelo, from Lokoini and the Shadow Hunters. Weia The blue Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the Koa of Water. Weia is the daughter of the Great Koa of Water who've fought the sea marauders with the Aqua Daggers. Now inherited with her mother's magical weapon to defend the island with her fellow Koa heroes. But when she battled Lokoini's minions, she lost her left eye when the lava hits her but she can barely see it with her one eye after she received an eyepatch. She's smart, noble, brave and kind. Jeja The green Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the Koa of Air. Jeja is the son of the Great Koa of Air who is the greatest master of jungle and joyful warrior with great sense of humor like Jeja. Now inherited with his father's magical weapon, the Twin Hook of Wind, Jeja takes flight to defend the island's airspace from Lokoini's evil minions with the help of his fellow Koa heroes. Honuda The black Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the Koa of Metal. Honuda is the son of the Great Koa of Metal who defended the mines from cave-dwelling Aviaks and one of the greatest craftsmanships of the tribe. Now inherited with his father's masterwork, the Metal Claws, Honuda now vows to defend the island from Lokoini's minions with his fellow Koa heroes. Honuda is humble and gentle with a golden heart of a warrior. Hakupa The white Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the Koa of Ice. Stubborn, cool but cold and honorable, Hakupa is the son of the Great Koa of Ice who have singlehandedly wiping Lokoini's minions out by using avalanche as the advantage to defeat them with the elemental power. Now inherited with his father's icy weapon, the Twin Frozen Blade and Crystal Shield, Hakupa follows his ancestors' footsteps and battles Lokoini's forces of Chaos and Shadow Hunters with or without Koa Suva. Raokai The orange Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the Koa of Earth. A coolheaded archer, Raokai is the son of the Great Koa of Earth who battled Lokoini's minions at the Rocky Valley where he trapped his enemies while defended the tribe from the forces of evil, using his wits and skills. Now inherited with his father's bow and arrows, the Great Stone Bow and Rock Arrows, Raokai began to defend the island with his fellow Koa heroes and battles Lokoini and his evil minions as well the Shadow Hunters. Lelo The Avian-like Hawaiian Hawk is the Koa of Light & Shadow (Twilight). Lelo was born from the mysterious tribe though he doesn't know about them nor his family but he was raised by the chronicler as he followed his adoptive father's footsteps. Over the years, he has been following the journey as he chronicled their stories but it wasn't until he got himself into trouble when he was about to be eaten by a monster, he was rescued by Tairu and became best friends. But on that day, Lelo has become the Koa of Light and Shadow when he finally remembered everything and he was the one who defeated Lokoini alone and then together with the Koas as he defeated Telryx. From that day, Lelo is now one of the Koa heroes but he will always be the chronicler. He wields his true father's mystical weapon, the Twilight Staff. Inspirations * Inspired from Lego's Bionicle before it was rebooted in 2015. Category:Database Category:Native Allied Alliance Category:Non-Aligned Team